This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The work of Area III Neurobiology is focused on the neural mechanisms underlying development, with special concern for how the interactions among cell types in the developing organism change the function and fate of particular cells, generally via humoral factors. Of the six members of area III, five were hired through the RCMI. All of the researchers are funded by external grants, including five of the members with R01 grants. Jay Edelman studies how cognition and sensory signals interact to create saccadic eye movement commands in humans. Jonathan Levitt uses neuroanatomical and neurophysiological methods to study the properties of single cells in visual areas of the cerebral cortex and the rules governing connections among the different regions. He is interested in how cells'responsiveness and selectivity to visual stimuli is modified by stimuli that do not by themselves evoke responses. Christine Li uses genetic methods to understand the function and regulation of a family of neuropeptide genes in the nematode Caenorhaditis elegans. She also studies a C. elegans protein related to the human amyloid precursor protein, a cleavage product of which is prevalent in the brains of Alzheimer's patients. Ofer Tchernichovski studies developmental learning in birds. On a behavioral level his lab examines how sleep affects vocal development, on a systems level his lab studies developmental changes in brain responses to auditory stimuli, and on a molecular level, his lab studies how patterns of immediate early gene expression correlate with vocal learning. Tadmiri Venkatesh studies the molecular genetic mechanisms that regulate cell cycle exit during nervous system development in Drosophila and the role of cAMP mediated signaling pathway in neuronal development and plasticity. He has recently initiated molecular genetic studies on the role of signaling pathways during the development of the mouse retina after creating Kremen-1 knockout mice while on sabatical at Stanford. Josh Wallman studies how the visual system regulates the growth of the eye. When this regulation fails eyes become nearsighted or farsighted. He imposes defocus on the developing eye by having chicks wear spectacle lenses that make them myopic or hyperopic and studies how the growth of the eye compensates, both phenomenologically and biochemically. He also studies eye movements in humans, both with respect to plasticity and the effects of attention. Area III has also continued a Neurobiology Seminar series. Our intention is to have, in addition to the seminar, a structured discussion on specific topics, prepared by having the faculty and students read papers in advance. These seminars have promoted lively conversation within the group and have led to collaborative projects with several of the visiting scientists.